Killer Resorts Much?
by yeahnewname
Summary: There have been murders happening at the Eastern Rutherford Resorts. It's up to the spies to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

The wind is howling. Tonight is colder than the usual in this place. The wind seems stronger than it is since it's a quiet night. The only sound that could be heard is him pacing back and forth the room, shouting on the phone with some business partner.

"That was not the deal we've agreed on!" He is going on and on about the contract he had just signed. He had booked a band to be played at the Eastern Rutherford Resorts but now they're demanding more than he'd agreed on. His daughter's sixteenth birthday is coming up and he wants to have her favorite boy band of all time, Two Directions.

"I will not agree to this—"

A knock on the door interrupts, it's followed by a voice. "Room service!"

He put his phone away from his ear and shouts to the door. "Go away, I didn't order anything." He returns to arguing with the phone. The knocking persists. He ignores it.

"I said go away!"

It is as if the person outside couldn't hear him, they carry on knocking. Defeated, the man stomps out and slams the door wide open.

"Didn't I already tell you to go aw—Erk...erk…" A sharp pain strikes him as he slowly falls to his knee, into his own pile of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally. It's about time we have a vacation, Jer." Clover stretches, raising her Compowder up in the air. The sunlight reflects off of the Compowder, into her sunglasses.

"Need I remind you that you are on a mission, Clover." The sternness in Jerry's voice brings Clover back to reality.

"Can you give us the recap again, Jer?" Sam appears by Clover and takes her Compowder. They are walking along the path in the resort. Alex is dragging all their suitcases behind them, too busy admiring the view to complain about the hard work. Out of the three, she is the most excited for this trip and hadn't stopped talking about it throughout the whole plane ride.

"Mr Derek Kennedy. He was murdered right outside his hotel door, yesterday night. His murder was very close to a case we've had two weeks ago with a similar murder at this same resort. Mr Derek was a successful businessman who was the CEO of everyone's favorite search engine, Scroogle. He was visiting the Easter Rutherford Resorts to host a birthday party for his daughter. Additionally, he was also an investor for this resort." Jerry explains through a series of video footage and pictures.

"Killed in the resorts he invested in. That's harsh." Alex comments.

"It is indeed."

"Speaking of harshness,when are we going to get to our room? The luggages are killing me." Clover grabs a suitcase out of Alex's arm to help her out. As she turns around, she accidentally bumps into two figures in front of her and drops the suitcase.

"Hey! Watch i—" Standing in front of her are two identical looking men. One is obviously younger than the other, but their features are strikingly similar. They both have their brunette hair in a neat comb-over, and excessive use of hair gel on them. Their green eyes are staring at Clover.

"I'm sorry, miss." The younger one hold out a hand to help Clover get up.

"Oh it's totally fine." Clover leans on his arm, a bit longer and closer than necessary.

"Girls, meet Jerald Rutherford and his son, Ezra. They are the owners of this resort. After the two incidents, Jerald decided to hire the best agents to solve the case. That's where you come in." Jerry chimes in. The girls shake hands with the two gentlemen.

"Thank you for coming here. My son, Ezra, will be taking you to your room. I'd love to give you a tour but I have a meeting with some clients, I shall excuse myself." Jerald smiles and walks off the opposite direction.

Clover links her arm with Ezra. "So, I guess you'll be taking me to my room."

" _Us_ to _our_ room." Sam corrects her.

Ezra chuckles at Clover and Sam's conversation. He picks up Clover's suitcase and leads them to a villa, next to the golf course.

The villa is two story tall with a stone path leading to a garden and a swimming pool. There is a line of lounge chairs outside, under the big umbrellas, along the palm trees. The sun shines on the huge window panes of the house and into Clover's eyes.

"Welcome to Eastern Rutherford Resorts." Ezra set the suitcase down in front of the glass door.

Clover bursts through the door and flops down on the red velvet couch in the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ezra says.

"Oh, she's already comfortable." Sam says, entering the house with Alex.

"If you need any help, I'll be at the main restaurant, at the front. Enjoy your stay." Ezra waves.

As soon as the door closes, Clover sits up. "This is the best vacation ever!"

"Clover, we're on a mission." Sam reminds her.

"You sound like Jerry." Clover gets up and pulls a lollipop out of her purse. She walks over to Alex who is handling their luggage.

"Thank you for your service, boy. Here's your tip." She hands Alex the lollipop and lightly punches her arm to know she's kidding.

"Haha, funny." Alex rolls her eyes but Clover swears she could see a hint of a smile somewhere. "You want to go swimming?"

"No, no, no swimming. We have to investigate the crime scene of Derek Kennedy." Sam stops them.

"Fine." Clover and Alex sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

The body of Derek Kennedy has been taken away to WOOHP's lab to do research on. The girls are standing at the doorway, examining the area.

"This murder was clean. There is no sign of struggling or torturing beforehand." Sam concludes while kneeling on the floor, observing the place.

"We got to live in a villa. How come a successful business man like Derek Kennedy would stay in a tiny hotel room?" Clover questions.

"All the villas were booked on the day he came." A voice appeared, behind them.

As an instant reaction, Alex spins around and pins the guy on the floor. She sits on his chest and stares down at him.

"Woah woah, calm down. I was called to help you open the door to room 306." He pulls out a ring of keys from his pocket, jiggling them infront of Alex's face.

"Oh. Okay then." Alex stands up, brushes herself off. She looks to the door where Clover and Sam are refraining themselves from laughing at their friend's reaction. Her face reddens.

He winks at her as he passes her and smirks. "It's alright, cutie." He opens the door.

The spies follows him in one by one. Clover moves pass Alex and mouth 'cutie' at her. Sam politely asks Jeremiah to step outside so they can carry out the investigation.

"Did the killer ever get into the room afterwards?" Sam asks.

"We don't know." Clover says as she looks through the different drawers. "The security camera shut off as soon as he appeared. We could only see his figure at the end of the hallway."

"Do you remember what the figure look like?"

Clover rips off a piece of paper of a notepad nearby. She scribbles the image on it for Sam to see. The sketch has a shadow of a tall guy but his lower half is covered with a black square. While Sam and Clover are discussing about the figure and the leftover camera footage, Alex is shuffling through all the drawers and papers on the desk until she sees the page on the notepad.

"Guys, guys! Look at this!" She drags Clover and Sam to the bed and throws the notepad on it. "I'm sure he went into the room."

Clover picks up the notepad and passes it to Sam. "Read."

"Money can't buy you happiness. Signed, E" Sam reads.

"What sort of inspirational quote is this?"

"Clover! The killer signed his initial. Good job, Alex!" Sam says.

Clover snatches the notepad from Sam and reads it through herself. "Why do killers do this? What's the point of signing their names? That's kind of stupid, to be honest."

"Well, I'm loving it. They should do this more often!" Sam says.

There's a knock on the door.

Sam hurriedly shoves the message into Clover's bag.

Ezra appears at the doorway. "Hello. I was passing by and wondered if you need any help."

"How considerate of you. We're doing fine." Sam smiles.

"That's good to hear. I figured you needed someone to guide you around everything in the hotel."

"We have the guy outside, he was helping us."

"Jeremiah? He was called by room 203 and left already."

Clover turns to Alex and whispers. "I never trusted that guy." She pauses before teasing Alex. "Calling you cutie and all. Who would fall for that?"

"Well, that's good to hear. If you need any help, just call me." Ezra leaves.

After he leaves, the girls make sure to look through the drawers and documents again but they find nothing and decide to go back to their villa.


End file.
